The day percy came to wareham high school
by mightydragonbrass
Summary: Percy has been thrown out of his local high school. He moved to another town to go to school as a different person.


**Malum  
**

"Hey Rachel, do you feel like something's going to happen?" I asked Rachel with a worried look on my face.

"No" answered Rachel "why do you think that?" said Rachel who had no idea what I had sensed danger in our peaceful little town.

"I feel like a fool for saying this but it's like somebody's going to arrive and cause chaos" I said.

"Someone's going to cause chaos like the big bad wolf destroyed the little pig's houses?" Rachel said.

"I really don't know but yes that somebody is going to transfer to our school, cause complete destruction, make us all angry at one another like we were enemy's" I answered.

Then Rachel's boyfriend Nathan arrives at the cafeteria for breakfast. He looked like a ghost had just arrived. "I am starving, what's for breakfast?" Nathan Yelled at the top of his lunges.

"I think its bagels with cream cheese or nacho cheese, milk, muffin" I said.

"Thanks, I'll think that's what all eat for breakfast" said Nathan.

"I'll see you guys later then because I got to go to class" I had said to my friends as I walk out the cafeteria into the hallway when I saw a stranger walking around like they were lost.

"Excuse me?" I said to the new student. "Yes" He said.

"Do you need any help sir?" I said.

"Yes, I'm trying to find the guidance office. Can you help?" he said.

"Yes, I can help you" I said.

"Yeah and I do know why because I think that it's right down the hall where a sign has 'guidance' on it. They probably thought that it was most likely that you would figure it out on your own" I said while laughing under my breath. I don't know why but stormed off towards the guidance office like a volcanic mountain about to explode.

I had turned to the clock and notice that I was extremely late for my first period class U.S History II. I had to hurry to get to class.

"YOUR LATE, Missy" said Mr. Gardner with a strict tone. I never even heard of that came out of a nice teacher's mouth.

"I'm really sorry that I am late, Mr. Gardner" I said.

"Why are you late?" said Mr. Gardner.

"I saw a new student that needed to find the guidance office." I said.

"And why couldn't this new student find his own way?" said Mr. Gardner.

"I don't know but I wanted to help. I couldn't leave him there" I said.

"Then tell me the details on Thursday in detention, Missy" said Mr. Gardner.

By the time that I was thinking about that kid who stormed off to the guidance office, the first and second periods of my classes had ended and I was hardly paying attention in class. But I had a detention with Mr. Gardner after school.

I really hate that new student because I had to stop to ask if he needed any help, I showed him the directions to the guidance office but he didn't thanked me and I still got a steaming teacher who gave me detention which is really bad luck. The detention wasn't going to happen until Thursday.

I guess that I was wrong to laugh when it wasn't really funny. And because it really made him hurt that someone that he's never known laughed right in front of him.

When the next time that I see him. I'll tell him that "'I'm really sorry about laughing at you when I should have been helping you'". I whispered to myself until I heard someone say "boo". It ended up being the boy who stormed off this morning.

"Oh, it's you miss what's-your-name-again?" said the boy, who had blonde hair, blue eyes; he was wearing black jeans with a symbol that I never seen before, a biker jacket with spikes, and a red shirt underneath.

"My name is Katherine wind-dragon and we didn't give each other are names. And you?" I said

"My name is Alexander slayer" said the boy.

"Didn't we meet in the hallway" I said.

"Can you ever forgive me for storming off like that this morning" said Alexander.

"Yeah, I will forgive you because you're handsome" I said with a smile.

"It makes me very happy that you called me handsome" said Alexander.

"Then we think the same so where you heading to?" I said.

"I'm heading to the front doors to meet my ride. And u?" said Alexander.

"Can you ask the person who's driving if I can come over? If that's alright with you" I said.

"Yes, you can come if you want to" Alexander said.

"Yes" I said with a light smile.

"I would love to invite my new friend over to meet my family" said Alexander with a smile.

"Wow, so that's your brother?" I said.

"Yeah, that's my brother Edward" said Alexander.

"Your brother Edward looks really cool" I said like a fan girl at a concert.

"So shall we go meet my brother?" Alexander asked and I answered "Lead the way"

"Right this way, Mademoiselle" Alexander said


End file.
